


A Bath Never Hurt

by Drakeybear



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat is still CEO, F/F, Fuck Boy Lena, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, SuperCorp, Texting, cinnamon roll Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakeybear/pseuds/Drakeybear
Summary: Kara is just trying to relax while a thirsty Lena is thirsty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4am. I apologize for any and all spelling mistakes/Grammar issues. Got the idea to write Fuckboy!Lena and this is what happened. Enjoy.

Kara all but moaned at the sight in front of her.  
  
It was the bubble bath to end all bubble baths. Being the klutz she is, the blonde somehow managed to upend the whole bottle of the soapy stuff into the running stream of water. The smell of cotton candy and sweets filled the small bathroom.  
  
‘This is going to be so good,’ she couldn’t help but think.  
  
She had just spent the last four hours with Alex and her agents as Supergirl. They were trying to track down an invisible man who was terrorizing National City. Unfortunately for them, when they finally did apprehend the man, they got quite an eyeful. Turns out that he couldn’t make his clothes go invisible so he opted for the more…free look.  
  
Kara shuddered at the thought.  
  
The kryptonian was just about to place her phone on the counter when a text rang through. Upon seeing who it was from, she smiled.

  


**[1:36am] Leeny – Hey you.  
**   
**[1:36am] Karbear – Hi yourself. Isn’t it a bit late for you to be up?  
**   
**[1:36am] Leeny – It’s never too late for me to text my favorite girl.**

********

****

  


Kara grinned and text back a smiley face before she stripped from her suit. She padded over to the soapy mountain, letting out a huff of air in anticipation. Groaning in relief, the blonde lowered herself down into the water, allowing her body to relax.  
  
‘Rao, this is nice.’  
  
Just then, her phone buzzed again. Shaking her head slightly with a smile, she flicked open the new message.

  


**[1:40am] Leeny – So what in the world could sunny Kara Danvers doing awake at nearly 2am?  
**   
**[1:41am] Karbear – I just got home actually.  
**   
**[1:41am] Leeny – Ooo, hot date?**

********** **

  


Kara chuckled, shaking her head at the other woman’s antics. 

  


**[1:41am] Karbear – Don’t be so silly. I was just out with Alex.  
**   
**[1:42am] Leeny – Well Alex is a very lucky girl.  
**   
**[1:42am] Karbear – Of course she is, I’m her sister! :)**

********** **

  


The blonde placed her phone down and allowed herself a few minutes of peace. It had been a long day. Not only did she spend the whole night chasing a nude disgruntled man, Cat had been grouchy all morning. She was riding everyone down to the bone on a rampage around the office mumbling something about inappropriate cat puns.  
  
Just then, Kara’s phone gave another loud buzz. 

  


**[1:50am] Leeny – So, Kara baby, I assume you’re on your way to bed?  
**   
**[1:50am] Karbear – Actually, no. I’m relaxing right now.**

********

  


The next text came almost instantly, bringing a blush to the blonde’s cheeks.

  


**[1:50am] Leeny – I know a great way to relax ;) I could help you.**

****

  


Unsure on how to respond, Kara fumbled back a message.

  


**[1:52am] Karbear – This bath is doing the trick actually.**

****

  


Truthfully, she could already feel the heat rising between her legs. Sweet Kara was never able to resist the allure of the Luthor. 

  


**[1:52am] Leeny – Ooooo, you’re in the bath?  
**   
**[1:52am] Leeny – Prove it.**

********

  


Immediately a jolt of arousal sparked its way through the kryptonian. She decided to play coy.

  


**[1:54am] Karbear – I don’t know what you mean??  
**   
**[1:54am] Leeny – Pics or it didn’t happen ;)**

********

  


Kara let out a slight chuckle, her face flaring from the blush that adorned her body. If Lena wanted to play at that game, two could tease.  
  
She quickly snapped a picture of her toes just barely peeking out of the bubbles and sent it.

  


**[1:56am] Leeny - Up a little higher?? :P**

****

  


The blonde chuckled, lifting the camera obscenely high and sent a picture of her forehead.

  


**[1:57am] Leeny – Down a little bit haha**

****

  


She took a picture of her grinning face, one eyebrow raised in question.

  


**[1:59am] Leeny – Damn, you’re beautiful. Why don’t you show me more of that gorgeous body?**

****

  


Kara blushed and took a deep breath, raising herself slightly out of the water. She then maneuvered the camera in such a way that it just caught the top of her cleavage over the slowly disappearing bubbles.  
  
Satisfied with her shot, she swiftly sent it to Lena, a small text accompanying it.

  


**[2:05am] Karbear – You mean like this?  
**   
**[2:05am] Leeny – Yes baby, just like that.  
  
**[2:05am] Leeny – You have anything else you want to show me? Haha****

********** **

********** **

  


Grinning, the blonde hoisted herself out of the quickly cooling water. She grabbed her plush towel and wrapped it loosely around herself. Noticing the way that the towel hung left a gap almost to her center, she snapped a quick picture and sent it to the woman. 

  


**[2:08am] Leeny – Shit, you’re so hot.  
**   
**[2:09am] Leeny – Stop fooling around now and come and fuck your wife. She’s been waiting for you all night.**

********

********

  


Kara giggled and dropped everything on the bathroom floor before she zoomed out the door. Upon arriving in their master bedroom she flung herself on top of her wife.  
  
“I missed you today, baby.”  
  
“I missed you too, sunshine. Now fuck me. Those pictures don’t do you justice.”  
  
Kara grinned and crashed her lips into Lena’s.  
  
She would have to be late more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a small idea to write a multi-chap fuckboy!lena fic where she truly is a fuck boy. Let me know if this would interest you to read in the comments below!


End file.
